This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A new 7 Tesla IonSpec MALDI-FTMS is being used to study the coupling of FT-ICR and MALDI at high field for the exploration of biomedical problems. This work includes the development of matrices and methods to take advantage of the accumulation cell and to minimize fragmentation during ion storage and transport. The instrument was installed during the summer of 2005, equipped with a compensated trap in spring of 2006, and is now being used to study biomolecules (e.g., peptides, sulfated glycans) and to explore the effectiveness of ionic-liquid matrices for MALDI of biomolecules. This instrument is also the platform for development of the compensated trap, which is described elsewhere in this report.